


Forever.

by ddaeng96



Category: A.R.M.Y - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dick Jokes, Everyone Is Gay, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Help, Hey look an actual fic, How Do I Tag, I'm done I apologize, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Smut, Taehyung is there to make him feel better, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Yoongi is a little insecure baby, kind of, taegi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaeng96/pseuds/ddaeng96
Summary: Taehyung and Yoongi were childhood friends, their dads were best friends since the first year of high school. But unlike their fathers, they develop a special kind of friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who actually takes the time to read this trainwreck, THANK YOU! Also this is kind of different from my other works cause it's my first fic and yeah. It's weird IDK.

 This story begins with two boys that have the same dream, to live in the land of the free, the land of countless opportunities, the land of hopes and dreams - Murricah (a/n okay I'm not trying to offend anyone by this it's just my shitty humor, also I didn't really know how to start this story in another way that's just how I had written it).

Neither of the two boys hated their motherland or had anything against it. It was just their dream to one day be able to visit America and possibly start their lives there.

The two boys with the American dream this is about, are Kim Namjoon and Min Hyungsik (a/n I suck at names, sue me). Both the same age from the same school, same class, before they became friends they never even looked at each other, technically, Namjoon had looked at Hyungsik, it was kind of hard to ignore his presence because he was always loud and made jokes about anything that came to his mind, he had imagination that's for sure. While Hyungsik was the class clown, Namjoon was more on the silent side. He always sat in the back of the classroom, never even made a sound, just quietly took notes and aced his exams with ease, the silent genius, as some would call him. But no one knew if he even had friends, nobody seemed to notice him much as well either, he had perfect attendance alongside his perfect grades, but it's normal to sometimes feel under the weather or have important family business to do, which would require him to take a day or so, off from school. And when he'd go back to school, not even the teachers would've noticed his absence. He didn't feel lonely or ignored, funnily enough, he just thought of school as a place you go to learn and improve yourself, nothing else in between mattered.

 

One day the noisy jokemaster everyone seemed to love, got into a fight.

 

\- _You're a fucking jerk and an idiot, do you know that!_ \- Yelled angrily the fourteen year old Jeong Minseong. - _How could you lie to me and give me the wrong answers man, you promised, to help me!_ \- Hyungsik laughed at Minseong and his constantly changing expressions.

\- _Are you mad or are you sad, I can't seem to tell with your two faces. Me, I'm the liar, right? After I found out about your secret "thing" that you so begged me on your own two fucking knees I wouldn't tell anyone about. I wouldn't know whether to feel sorry for you or laugh at you, but I'm gonna laugh anyway._ \- The whole class was watching the show with piqued interest, what could've Hyungsik found out that Minseong had to beg him on his knees not to tell? Minseong usually was a calm and collected kid, as much as you can tell from the time he spends at school anyway, but he always cheated on his exams, nobody told him off of course because they all had some bias towards him.

 

Today was not their day.

 

Minseong took a swing at Hyungsik but he was so nervous, for some reason, that only the tips of his fingers ''gently'' brushed Hyungsik's cheek.

 

\- _You call that a ...punch? I don't know man, what was that supposed to be, a slap, a punch or are you trying to tell me you have a crush on me?_ \- At that moment the heated argument between the two piqued Namjoon's interest, he put down his pencil and stopped doodling over his mathematical diagram. He looked up at the two teen boys quarreling next to his desk. He regretted sitting at the very back of the classroom at that moment. Namjoon tried not to seem interested in anything happening because getting involved definitely was not in anyone's interest. But of course he wasn't that lucky.

\- _Hey you!_ \- Namjoon looked at Hyungsik who seemed to be referring to him - _Don't look so surprised and answer me this._ \- Namjoon tried to tone down his emotions as he was looking in Hyungsik's eyes. - _Who is wrong, here? Am I wrong for giving this fucker the wrong answers so he'd fail, or is he wrong for cheating all the fucking time that he's as dumb as a rock, while all of us here, including you, quiet guy, are busting our asses to study meaningless shit we won't even remember five minutes after the exam, just to get good grades?_ \- Namjoon hesitated to answer, grabbing and squeezing onto his pencil. - _Hyungsik grabbed his pencil and threw it across the room landing it next to the teacher's desk._ \- _Hurry up and answer me before the teacher comes or Imma beat both of you up!_ \- Not wanting to get beat up Namjoon started to answer nervously, honestly he didn't want to take anyone's side as both of them could beat him up, they looked tough.

\- _I... Don't think it's right t-to cheat... um..._ \- At that moment Minseong punched Hyungsik in the stomach.

\- _You little prick, how fucking dare you._ \- Hyungsik took a swing back hitting Minseong's cheek pretty badly. And as they were passionately giving each other punch massages and Namjoon was watching them with wide eyes and flinching as each of their hands landed on the other, like in a movie, the teacher walked in.

\- _What is going on in here! Stop that!_

\- _But teacher, he is a jerk, he tried to sabotage me!_ \- Minseong tried defending his cheating ass self.

\- _You mean I didn't let you cheat on an exam because you're a filthy, lazy, dishonest pig!_ \- They started violating each other with words as Mrs. Lee picked up Namjoon's pencil, he saw that and thought to himself _"Oh no, please don't drag me into this..."_

But luck was never on his side.

\- _Whose pencil is this?! You two shut up before I kick both of you so hard you'll end up on Mars!_ \- Both of them stopped yelling at each other like school girls fighting over a boy and simultaneously pointed at Namjoon who was clinging onto himself, feet on the chair as he was hugging his knees begging in his mind to be left out of this.

\- _It's his pencil..._ \- Slowly and gloomily replied Hyungsik as he kicked Minseong's leg, who, of course, kicked back and the fight started all over.

\- _That's it! All three of you are staying after school for detention._

\- _But teacher he started it!_ \- Hyungsik preached defending himself.

\- _No it wasn't, Hyungsik started it by not giving me what he promised._

\- _Oh shut up. I have nothing I'd ever wanna give a fourteen year old guy who still wets the bed, yeah y'all heard me, mister class favorite here_  - he said pointing a finger at Minesong. - _still wets his bed, scaredy pants.. Wet scaredy pants._ \- Boom! Another point for the class jokester, everyone started laughing at Mr Pee McGee (a/n ok I hate myself too I'm so lame, I also hate myself for exposing Minseong to everyone) and that nickname stuck with him for the longest time, Namjoon felt bad for the guy though.. He imagined himself in his place and he thought he'd die of embarrassment.

 

Mrs. Lee Minkyoung decided to go by this a different way, she walked to the back of the room, grabbing both quarrelling school girls' ears and dragging them to the principal's office, as they were about to exit the room, she looked at Namjoon, who was worriedly looking back at her still hugging himself still not wanting any part in this and she spoke.

 

\- _You too, smarty pants._

\- _But I didn't do anything! Hyungsik threw my pencil across the room!_ \- He tried defending himself.

\- _I don't know whether you did or didn't do anything but at the very least we need a witness and you were pretty much first in line to the show, so come over here before I get you out with kicks in the butt._ \- Mrs. Lee was a small, bit over weight woman with curly red hair and huge glasses that took up half her face, she didn't look threatening but was she a bigger man than any man that ever was. So Namjoon quickly got up and walked beside the crouching school girls. They started walking in the hallway towards the principal's office. Hyungsik looked at Namjoon (as much as he could considering Mrs. Lee was pulling his left ear towards her and twisting it in ways he didn't think were possible) and said quietly.

\- _You're gonna defend me right, you know I was right, that fucker there was going to tell me off anyway whether I gave him my answers or not._ \- Joon looked at Minseong who was also crouching and his ear was very red as well and twisting in impossible ways then looked back at Hyungsik and replied lowly.

\- _You were in the wrong too, though, you may have not technically started the fight but you provoked him and played his game, you could've been mature about it and said '' We were both wrong, let's move on"._ (a/n so let's move on~ I'm bts trash okay shush).

\- _Man I chose the wrong person to defend me, I want to punch you right now but I'm kind of disabled at the moment so, don't worry, I'll get you in detention._ \- Namjoon looked wide eyed at Hyungsik then looked down at his feet as they kept walking on this god awful long hallway. (a/n idek whatever lol).

\- _Less talking more walking boys, we'll talk in the principal's office, oh and then in detention of course._ \- Mrs. Lee stated as she pulled Minseong and Hyungsik's ears.

_''Maybe I should've just stayed quiet? Like I always do?"_ Joon asked himself. He turned his head opposite of Hyungsik because he felt as if he'd kill him just by a stare, he still felt his eyes throwing daggers at him but he ignored it, at that same time a neat looking boy with a pink sweater, which was about two sizes bigger than him, which also Namjoon thought looked pretty cute on him, walked past them from the classroom next to theirs, and put on a smile on his face as Joon looked at him.

_"Did he smile at ME??"_

_"Wait wasn't that, the new boy in that class.. what was his name.."_

\- _Yo Suckfag what are you doing roaming the hallways, you won't find any dicks lying around waiting for you to suck them around here, we ain't interested in fags like you._ \- Minseong suddenly yelled after the pink shirted boy, who also had very tight black jeans on that made Namjoon gulp nervously when he looked at his legs. The boy just continued walking without looking back or acknowledging Minseong's stupid comments. Mrs. Lee twisted his ear mercilessly and said.

\- _You keep your voice down and your offensive comments to yourself Jeong Minseong if you want to keep your ear. Other people's preferences are none of your business and if you need to know, Kim Seokjin is the smartest student in the whole school right after our Joonie here, what can you say about yourself, you're one of the students with lowest grades. And Seokjin would never be even interested in you as a matter of fact, you are way below his level._ (a/n savage teacher I love her lol).

- _But I.. che.. I mean my exams are always perfect._

\- _Yeah well you don't seem to share that knowledge on your oral presentations and exams, it's obvious you're cheating, you're not fooling anyone but yourself, kid. These kids are gonna become rich and maybe even famous while kids like you will be the ones cleaning after them wishing you were at their places._

 

After a long and boring conversation with the principal and loads of arguing between Hyungsik and Minseong, of course, all three boys were sent into detention.

 

\- _I can't believe I'm here. Because of both of you!_ \- Hyungsik yelled angrily but with toned down voice so the teacher wouldn't hear. Thank god she wasn't in the room right now or they'd have to say goodbye to their ears.

\- _Oh shut up Hyungsik, it's your own damn fault, you could've just given me the damn answers and none of this would've happened._ \- Minseong stated blankly.

\- _Fuck you, suck my big fat dick you cunt!_ \- Hyungsik got up and walked over to Namjoon who was sitting on a chair next to the window looking out, pondering about something and trying to ignore the school girls' arguments.

\- _Hey... Are you.. okay?_ \- Namjoon looked up at him in surprise and Hyungsik sat on the chair opposite of him.

\- _Hm?_ \- He replied absentmindedly.

\- _Your face and ears are all red, you're not getting sick, are you?_ \- Namjoon put his hands on his burning hot cheeks trying to cover up embarrassment and answered with a faint smile on his face.

\- _No, I was just.. thinking.._ \- _"About that fat dick you said you have"_. Namjoon mentally slapped himself for thinking that way.

\- _About what?_ \- Hyungsik asked, way more intrigued to talk to Namjoon rather than that piece of horse shit Minseong.

\- _Huh?... Oh nothing.. nevermind me.._

\- _Anyway I just wanted to say thanks._

\- _For?_

\- _Defending me in front of the principal, I know I got you into this when you had nothing to do with it and I'm sorry.._ \- Hyungsik looked straight into Namjoon's eyes and Namjoon could see he was sincere.

\- _No, please, don't say sorry it's okay, and I do believe the principal wasn't being fair.. I mean.. Expelling a student for an entire month just because they refused to share their sheet answers with someone is a bit too extreme, if I were at his place I'd give you an honor badge._ \- Namjoon answered truthfully and Hyungsik smiled, for the first time ever he genuinely smiled at Namjoon, that was a moment Joon would never forget. Followed by many others because since that day they became close and then they only got closer.

\- _Thanks buddy, you're funny, I never knew that.. But then again when do you ever talk so that I'd have known you were funny, right?_ \- He stroked Joon's hair and his cheeks turned tomato red again, Hyungsik laughed.

\- _Oh I see, I'm embarrassing you, sorry._ \- He put his hand down on the desk between them and retreated it close to himself.

\- _Hey you two homos, if you're gonna fuck hurry up and do it and then come here._ \- Joon looked down embarrassed and Hyungsik said fire burning in him once again, not because of being called a homo, but because this shitty "human" was using that to insult them, what the fuck was wrong with being gay?? Hyungsik wasn't gay but never thought anything against gay people, he'd even been to parades before to support them. (a/n ok maybe he went to another country to a parade don't think deeply about it, at this point they're still in Korea so idk if they have parades like that).

\- _Shut the fuck up and what the fuck do you want?!_ \- He walked to Minseong who was standing in front of the room window.

\- _Look down there, my buddies came for me, now you can come with me, I'll also forgive you for being a dick, or you can stay here and fuck gay boy into oblivion til the teacher comes and releases you from Hell._

\- _Minseong you piece of shit, you homophobic piece of shit._ \- Hyungsik corrected himself emphasizing on homophobic and continued with the same angry tone. - _Stop calling us gay just to insult us, there's nothing wrong with being gay, for one!_

\- _Yeah yeah talk the talk I don't give a shit, all I know is I ain't letting no dick in my ass, or putting my dick in an ass for that matter, now are you coming or not?_ \- Hyungsik looked at Joon inviting him with them but he shook his head in a firm _"No"_. No way he was getting into more trouble than he already was in.

\- _Sorry man, we're not getting into any more trouble we're already in._ \- Hyungsik sat back down opposite of Namjoon as Namjoon looked at him in shock _"Did he read my mind, what the fuck"._

\- _Suit yourself, fuck him real nice you hear me Hyungsikie._ \- Minseong jumped down on the mini trampoline his two friends brought to his rescue. Thank goodness they were just on the first floor (a/n yes ik this is dumb but the whole story is real dumb so yeah).

\- _Dick._ \- Said Hyungsik and looked at Joon smiling - _Why didn't you wanna go? The teachers never come to check up on us or anything, we'd have been good, now we gotta stay til the time's up._

\- _You said it, we could get into more trouble and whether the teacher comes or not you never know, and besides, I'd feel like I've cheated if I ran away with you guys._ \- Namjoon answered truthfully, looking at Hyungsik.

\- _You're just the perfect little student, aren't ya.._ \- He stroked Joon's hair again.

\- _As you can see, I'm not, I'm in detention._ \- Hyungsik smiled and responded.

\- _Funny guy. My type of person. Say, I wanted to ask you.. When I first came to talk to you here, you were burning red.._ \- He smirked. - _What were you thinking about?_ \- Namjoon chuckled nervously and quickly added.

\- _Nothing.._ \- _"About that thicc.. No mind don't do me like that he's not even gay"_ Namjoon scolded himself.

\- _Nothing my ass, tell me I'm your friend, don't you trust me?_ \- Namjoon looked Joonshook at Hyungsik as he stated he's his friend and he wondered for a moment if he's being truthful, they only just talked today and they're already friends? Wow..

\- _Friend? We're friends?_ \- Hyungsik frowned but then smiled again.

\- _Yes, I'd like us to be, at least?_ \- Namjoon smiled and nodded. - _So tell me.. What was going through your pretty blonde head._ \- Namjoon slightly blushed at the compliment and answered.

\- _Just.. T-that.. Boy.. We s-saw in the h-hallway.. H-he was very p-pretty._ \- Namjoon facepalmed himself in his mind for stuttering so much and decided to leave out the part where he was imagining how Hyungsik's dick looked.

\- _Oh you mean Seokjin?_ \- Namjoon nodded nervously - _I know him, I mean I know he's new and all but before I went to this school we were classmates, even though he's like 2 years younger than us, he's some kind of genius I guess.._ \- He looked at Joon with a huge grin. - _Like you! You guys would make great friends.._ \- He smirked again. - _Or boyfriends.._ \- Namjoon blushed heavily and looked down at his feet not knowing how to respond, he did find that boy adorable and he knew he wanted to know him better.

 

After hours of bonding, Hyungsik and Namjoon had become instant best friends. After that day, whether they spent 5 minutes or 5 hours together, they were together, every single day, and when Hyungsik was out with his other friends all he seemed to talk about was Namjoon and their dream to go to America.

\- _Why America, Sikkie?_ \- Asked curiously Hyungsik's friend - Hoseok (hello sunshine~).

\- _Because they say it's the place to be to make your dreams come true and blah blah, plus we've been studying English, it'd be a shame to let that knowledge go to waste._

\- _What's English?_ \- Hoseok laughed.

\- _Just because y'all are dumb and can't, or actually no, don't want to learn another language, doesn't mean we're all the same._ \- Hoseok scoffed at Hyungsik's statement but decided to continue the conversation because he knew his friend was joking, mostly.

- _Okay then,so what? You have plans to live and get married there?_

\- _Yep, pretty much._

\- _With that guy friend of yours that you talk with and about 24/7?_ (=Heaven)

\- _Yep, we share the same dream so, you know, maybe we could go together._

\- _So then, you go to America to get married to him since it's legal in the whole country and not everyone judges you for being gay?_ \- Hoseok laughed at his joke then smirked at Hyungsik.

\- _Hoseok-ah, don't tease me bro, and besides, being able to marry the person you love, regardless of gender is a right, it should not be looked at as a priviledge, when are people gonna understand that._ \- Hyungsik stated almost bored of people's stupidity.

\- _O..kay, but.. are you..?_ \- Hoseok asked carefully.

\- _Gay?_ \- Hyungsik asked.

\- _Yeah.. Just asking, don't take it the wrong way._ \- But before Hyungsik could answer, Joon had already arrived to pick him up. - _Oh, look, your boyfriend's here, have at it for me guys, I can't seem to get any._

\- _Shut up Hoseok._ \- Hyungsik and Joon laughed as they left together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more HyungsikxNamjoon bromance before we get into the actual story~

\- _Looking back, you did have a crush on me, didn't you?_ \- Asked Hyungsik while sipping on his coffee and looking at Namjoon curiously.

\- _Duh, of course I did, you were fucking smoking hot, remember when we were in detention?_

\- _Yeah.. What about that? It's when we became friends._ \- Hyungsik threw a small smile at Namjoon.

\- _Remember how you stood up for yourself, like you always do, and said._

\- _"Suck my big fat dick you cunt"._ \- They said in unison and laughed.

\- _Yeah I got so turned on when you said that._ \- Namjoon blushed furiously and Hyungsik looked at him in shock.

\- _You said you were thinking about that pink sweatered boy! You lied?_

\- _Not really.. I did think about him afterwards.. I almost came imagining him on his knees in front of me._ \- Namjoon got shocked how he spouted that without even thinking twice. Hyungsik was just as shocked.

\- _I think you gave me a boner with that visual. HOT._ \- He smirked at Namjoon and continued. - _Still can't believe he agreed to be your boyfriend, and then husband he must be stupid, for a genius, that was a stupid decision._ \- Namjoon scoffed.

\- _Why the heck is it so impossible for me to get some?? Am I that ugly?_ \- At the same moment the question left his lips two arms wrapped around his neck from behind him and a gentle voice stated.

\- _You are the most handsome man I have ever seen, my love._ \- He then leaned down and placed a kiss on the nape of Joon's neck, went around and sat down next to him, smiling. Namjoon loved that smile, he loved his face, his voice, his everything.

\- _You know,_ \- Namjoon started, looking at Hyungsik. - _You might've been my crush, but_  - He then looked fondly at Seokjin. - _this one was my first love ever since I saw him in that cute oversized sweater, and them tight jeans._ \- Namjoon lightly bit his lip and Seokjin blushed.

\- _I liked you since the first time I saw you too, da-- Joonie._ \- Everyone looked shook at Jin's mistake and then Hyungsik smirked at Joon.

\- _Kinky fucks._ \- They both blushed. - _But in all honesty, I'm glad everything worked out between you two.. Also, Joonie, who knew we'd be here bro, in America, after what, twenty years? And we're still friends.. I can't believe it it seems so unreal somehow. We also have our own families.. How sick is that! Dreams do come true, my man._

\- _Yeah, pretty awesome._ \- Joon agreed as he took a sip of his favorite caramel macchiato.

\- _You know, if you didn't get into detention you wouldn't have met your partner as well._ \- Hyungsik said looking over at Jin who was smiling lightly and having a strawberry milkshake.

\- _Why though? I knew him, and apparently so did you._

\- _But you would've never walked up to him and said "Hey I like you, let's fuck"_.

\- _I don't think anyone says that.._ \- They all laughed.

\- _I know but you get what I mean._

\- _I do.. Thank you.. For introducing us.. I was really awkward back then and the best I'd do was stalk him and just admire him from a distance.. Jin is really my soulmate and I didn't think I'd have ever found anyone who'd make me half as happy as this man next to me does._ \- Namjoon looked fondly at Seokjin who was looking back at him with signs of tears in his eyes and leaned to kiss his forehead.

\- _Man, stop being so cheesy and cliché._ \- At that Hyungsik and Namjoon laughed like they always did together and after they stopped Jin said gently.

\- _I need to use the restroom, excuse me._ \- He stood up and walked gracefully to the bathroom but not before sending a flying kiss to Namjoon. When he was out of sight, Hyungsik spoke up.

- _I still can't believe you married that pink princess type of guy, he seems so ..I don't know.. are you sure he's a ''HE''._ \- Namjoon smirked and leaned a bit forward towards Hyungsik to say quietly and playfully.

\- _I am very certain of that._ \- Then he leaned back to his seat, Hyungsik chuckled and said.

\- _Okay, okay, just checking.._ \- He then smiled playfully as he continued. - _Wouldn't want anyone to think you're straight, would ya._

\- _Funny as always Min Hyungsik. By the way, what's the story with you and your wife, how did you two meet?_

\- _At my job, man, when I first came here I only knew that I wanted to be surrounded by children, whether my own or other people's, that didn't matter._

\- _You're gonna regret that, I'm gonna get you to babysit my TaeTae for a day and you'll hate your life._ \- Jin came back from the bathroom and sat back down next to his husband listening in on what they're talking about.

\- _Hahaha weren't you the one telling me he's an angel, quiet like you and beautiful like his mom?_ \- At the last comment Jin slightly blushed figuring out what they're talking about.

\- _First of all, he indeed looks like he's our biological child and he used to be an angel, now he's so noisy and desperate for attention, his dad and I can't get enough sleep and since he demands sleeping in our bed.. with us.. you know.._ \- Hyungsik held his hands on his mouth in fake shock and said.

\- _You poor babies! I should babysit him one day so his dads could get some action.. And make other TaeTaes._

\- _So funny, how do you manage anything though, you have three kids now, right?_

\- _Yeah, the oldest, Yoongi, his twin sister Yoona, and my newborn Jiho. We manage though, our children love each other a lot and I'm so thankful for that, for them.. Yoongi might be only eight years old but he takes care of his siblings well._

\- _I'm happy to hear that, we'd get Taehyung a little sister or brother but I don't know.. We hardly manage him.._

\- _There's always time Joonie, you're still young, Taehyungie is still young too, how old is he now, 5?_

\- _6, he turned 6 in December._

\- _Cutie, he's gonna start school soon, right?_

\- _Yeah, what am I gonna do with him Sikkie? What if he has no friends like you know.. me.._ \- Jin took and sqeezed his husband's hand to calm him and it worked, for the most part. - _I just don't want him to feel alone.._

\- _I've seen that kid, he'd get around just fine, don't worry about it, besides, if he meets my Yoongi they'd get along nicely, sure he always looks grumpy but he loves to play, he plays with his siblings all the time.. He just doesn't like school.. He told me he thinks everyone there is fake and is pretending to like him.. But if our sons become friends, like us, they'd be together forever, they'd at least have one friend at school, too!_

\- _You have an answer to everything, don't you.._ \- Namjoon said sarcastically.

\- _Only for you sweetheart._ \- He blew a kiss Namjoon's way and he looked at him disgusted and said _''Ew''_.

\- Don't sweet talk me right in front of my husband. - He looked at Jin and Jin laughed.

\- _Because I'm the one that gets jealous like crazy over the smallest thing, right Joonie?_ \- He asked sarcasm dripping from his words. Namjoon looked away, at the window on his right side and muttered a ''Yes'' Hyungsik smirked and said playfully.

- _I'd take both of ya on._ \- He winked at Jin and then at Namjoon who turned to look at him when he spoke.

\- _Ew._ \- The married couple said in unison and everyone laughed.

\- _Don't worry, I'm just messing with ya!_ \- Hyungsik grinned.

\- _Oh good, for a second there I thought you were serious and I was thinking like "Is he gay now, since when"_.

\- _If only it worked that way, right?_ \- And they all laughed again.. Just like old times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TaeGi meet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter to transition from their dads' story to them. Thank you for reading!

When Taehyung and Yoongi met they felt a little awkward at first, but that's normal right.

They were both sitting next to their parents, Yoongi was drinking apple juice from a carton box while Taehyung was drinking a glass of milk, he really liked milk.

Their parents were talking about their jobs and blah blah adult stuff.. Both boys couldn't care less about what that was about, so they stayed there in complete silence til Yoongi finished his apple juice and suddenly locked eyes with Taehyung, he got close to the table and leaned towards Taehyung asking quietly.

\- _Do you know where the trash can is?_ \- As he said that he leaned down and put the little juice box on the floor under the seat. Taehyung found that funny apparently because he laughed. Yoongi couldn't help but break a little smile as well.

And of course it was a bit awkward but by the end of the day they considered each other friends, and since then there was the constant _''I want to go to Taehyung's house" "When will I see Yoongi again" "I want to play with Yoongi" "Is TaeTae visiting today"_ they were all about each other and couldn't wait to hang out again and again..


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi is experiencing #HateYourself. Lol okay IDK.

 They sat together on the same tree they always did, it was a tall tree and it had very thick (a/n the tree is thicc lol don't mind me) branches, so it was perfect for them to hang out on it and talk about whatever came to their minds. The tree was also lonely, as Tae would say, because it sat alone at the very end of the park and there were no trees close, to accompany it. There would often be heard children's laughter as they were running around the park playing, or swinging on the swings or whatever it is kids did in parks. But Taehyung and Yoongi just enjoyed each other's company, even if they didn't say a word, they just sat on their tree, next to each other and that was enough, if one of them was having a bad day, he would go to the other's house (their houses were right one next to the other, conveniently) and throw small rocks at the other's window til he opened up, the one opening the window would immediately notice the sadness in the other's eyes and he'd ask "Our place?" the other would nod and the one upstairs would say "Be right there" as the one under the window starts walking away to their place.

\- _TaeTae.._ \- Yoongi looked up from the grass beneath him and towards Taehyung who was already looking at him with a small boxy smile encouraging him to say whatever is on his mind. - _Do you think I.. I-I'm.. handsome?_ \- Taehyung chuckled at the unexpected question and answered.

\- _Yes hyung, you are handsome, the most handsome person in the world._ \- He grinned and Yoongi let a small weak smile decorate his sad looking face. - _But why are you suddenly asking me that?_ \- Yoongi looked back down at the grass underneath them and answered.

\- _I.. Look at myself.. In the mirror.. And all I see is this ugly 13 year old staring back at me.. And I want those thoughts to stop, I don't want to hate myself.. But I think I do.. TaeTae-ah.. I'll die unloved.. Nobody can love such a person like me.._ \- Yoongi's eyes started filling with tears and before his vision could get blurry from them he looked at Taehyung who was looking at him with tears in his eyes as well. Worriedly Yoongi wiped his tears away and asked. - _Why are you crying TaeTae? Did I say something wrong, please don't cry it makes my heart ache._ \- Taehyung responded calmly, at first, tears lightly dripping on his cheeks.

\- _You know Yoongi-hyung, I will be very honest with you.. I have always been honest so that's why I'm saying now I'll be very honest.. Hyung.. You are beautiful.. Absolutely gorgeous, your eyes, your smile, your nose, your lips, your body, your pure pale skin, you are an angel, and in your presence I feel ugly, like I can't compare to the god-like creature you are. Please hyung, please believe me, please because it hurts to hear such words from you, how can you think like that about yourself, hyung it hurts me that you think that way..._ \- Yoongi took Tae's face in his hands, wiping away his tears with his thumbs and smiling weakly.

\- _TaeTae-ah.. Hyung believes you.. Thank you, for thinking of me that way.. I don't know if you're just saying that to make me feel better or---_

\- _Hyung please, I'm honest with you I always have been.._ \- Taehyung takes Yoongi's hands in his and smiles looking at them and how beautifully they fit together. Yoongi looks at their hands and takes Taehyung's left hand in his right one and intertwines their fingers, they both smile at that.

\- _TaeTae-ah.. I don't know if I've ever told you this, but you make me feel special._ \- Taehyung looks Yoongi straight into his eyes and says without even thinking twice.

\- _Hyung, you are special.. To me.. More than you could ever know.. Since the day we met at that cafe I knew there was something about you.. Something that would connect me to you and we'd get along for a long time. Hyung, I love you._ \- The dark brown haired boy looked at the ground a little shocked at his own last words and then the smaller, paler black haired boy replied, calmly, their fingers still intertwined.

\- _You are very special to me too, TaeTae, I love you too, we will be together for a long time._ \- Taehyung lifted up his head and gave a wide smile at Yoongi who returned the smile gladly.

\- _Now hyung let's go to my house, I asked mom to prepare your favorite, you're sleeping over!_ \- Tae stated excitedly.

\- _But I have to ask--_

\- _Hyung we've taken care of that, mom called your parents and they said it was okay, it's Friday hyung we can hang out all weekend, aren't you happy??_ \- Yoongi smiled at Tae sincerely and answered.

- _Of course I am happy, everything about you makes me so happy._

With that, they left their place and went to Tae's house to have dinner together, then play video games at which apparently Taehyung was God at, then they went to Tae's room and talked for a long time on Tae's bed, warm under the covers, before both of them drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I gave some spotlight on the tree cause I was thinking to name the fic like ''The tree'' but then it didn't revolve a lot around it so yeah, came up with something else. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy TaeGi bromance-

 Taehyung woke up and frowned when sunlight suddenly invaded his eyes as he opened them. He sat on the bed and yawned stretching his arms up. He heard a soft snore coming from his left side and looked down at the figure sleeping soundly in his bed, warm under the white covers. _"Oh, that's right Yoongi-hyung slept over!"_  
He placed his hands in each other in his lap as he examined the sleeping raven haired boy. He had pale white skin, almost porcelain like, beautiful long eyelashes decorating his closed eyelids, perfect eyebrows, soft pink lips... He stuck his gaze on Yoongi's lips and just watched them, unconsciously licking his own lips.. _"I wonder how his lips would taste.."_

_"Wait why did I think that??_

 

_Do I like boys??_

 

_Do I like Yoongi-hyung??"_   


 Taehyung decided to ignore those questions and focus on something else _"How could Yoongi-hyung say he's ugly, how could he even think that."_ He honestly could not figure out how his friend could think these things about himself, when Taehyung saw Yoongi he saw a god-like creature, too pure and too perfect for this world, he wanted to protect Yoongi even if he was the younger between the two of them, he wanted to protect this beautiful creature from any harm, he wanted to bring him happiness, he wanted him to feel loved and appreciated and if he ever felt like he wasn't good enough Taehyung would be damned if he didn't make him see the truth and how he saw him through his eyes.

Taehyung got shaken out of his thoughts when the smaller boy's eyes fluttered open and looked up straight at him sleepily.

- _Good morning hyung!_ \- The dark brown haired boy said to the other with a big boxy smile on his face. Yoongi grunted.  
\- _What's good about the morning.. Or any morning for that matter._ \- Taehyung chuckled.   
\- _I don't know.. Breakfast?_ \- Yoongi nodded still under the covers up to his chin.  
\- _That's a good thing, I agree.. Let's eat cereal._ \- Yoongi uncovered himself and slowly, a little unwillingly sat on the bed. Taehyung smiled widely and said happily.  
\- _Yay!! I love cereal! I'd have it for breakfast, lunch and dinner if mom allowed me to._  
\- _I feel you bro.._ \- They both laughed. 

 Both boys went downstairs to the kitchen and Yoongi sat on the barstool in front of the kitchen island counter while Taehyung went around to the cabinets over the counters to get cereal, when he got the cereal he closed the cabinet, put the cereal in front of Yoongi and turned back to the fridge, getting the milk, putting it next to the cereal and then finally getting two bowls and spoons. He carefully put a bowl and spoon right in front of Yoongi and another set next to him for himself.   
\- _I could get used to this._ \- Yoongi said suddenly, smiling at Taehyung who was pouring milk over the cereal into the bowls.  
\- _What? A babysitter?_ \- Taehyung joked, Yoongi scoffed.  
\- _No you lil biscuit, this._ \- He pointed at himself, then Taehyung and made a circle with his index finger over their bowls. - _You and me, eating breakfast, lunch, dinner, together.. Everyday.. Sometimes I wished we were brothers, because then we would live together.. I don't know if it's weird.. or creepy.. But I miss you so much every time we're apart.. I've gotten used to your company so much that I really can't not miss you if we're not together.._ \- Yoongi was looking down at his still untouched cereal as he was stating his honest thoughts, then he looked at Taehyung who was looking at him with a fond smile.  
\- _Hyung you are so cheesy, I love it._ \- The raven haired boy scoffed again. - _But I could say the same exact thing hyung, honestly.. Sometimes.. I feel so alone and unloved.. So.. not needed.. And it's like 2 am in the morning so I can't just call you and say "Hey let's meet up at our place I need to see you because just seeing you makes me feel better". First because it's 2 am and Second, because if my parents found out I've gone out I'd be grounded for the rest of my life, so yeah, you know.. But all I'm saying is that we feel the same way.. It would be way easier if we were siblings.._ \- They smiled at each other fondly and finally started eating their cereal. Soggy cereal.. Yum.. But at least they were happy right now. Being with their favorite person was all they needed to feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boring, fluffy chapter?

 Yoongi and Taehyung were hanging out at their usual spot, that lonely tree that kept them company while they kept each other company.

\- _Hyung.._ \- Tae suddenly started breaking Yoongi out of any thoughts he had at that moment.  
\- _Yes, Tae?_ \- Yoongi loved how the younger would always ask for reassurance that the older was listening to him by waiting for Yoongi to react anyhow.  
\- _Do you think that this tree is hurting? Like.. We sit on it's branches and maybe that gives the tree discomfort?_ \- Yoongi admired Tae's unique mind.  
\- _Maybe.. But if it truly was hurting wouldn't it warn us somehow? The branches would get weaker and weaker the more we put pressure on them but the tree seems to be giving us all the support it can, maybe it enjoys our company.. You said it yourself that it's lonely out here, kids don't come to play around it because they have their playground which leaves the tree alone.. I think it's happy it has us._ \- Yoongi gave Tae his gummy smile and Tae gladly returned with his boxy one.  
\- _Okay hyung!! I believe you! And not only because you're older, but because I know you would never lie to me!_ \- The brown haired boy took the now blonde haired older's hand in his and intertwined their fingers. He admired for a bit how beautifully their skin tones differentiated from each other's, Tae's darker skin complimenting Yoongi's pale skin and their hands fitting so perfectly as if they were made for each other. The younger looked into the older's eyes and reached out his free hand to ruffle the older's hair. - _Blonde suits you so well hyung! You literally look like an angel now!_ \- The blonde haired boy slightly blushed at the other's compliment.  
\- _Hyung looks good in any color and in any clothes._ \- Yoongi stated faking confidence. Tae nodded instantly, agreeing with his statement. He still thought he was ugly.. Sometimes.. But not as he used to. Taehyung would always compliment Yoongi on the smallest things, even if the boy wore different shoes, Taehyung would say _"They fit you so perfect hyung nobody would look as good in them as you do!"_

 This boy really knew how Yoongi felt on the inside and knew how to make him feel better.. Yoongi thought if he would be even alive if Taehyung wasn't around to show him so much love.. _Love_.. He indeed loved the younger.. As a friend.. As a brother.. Family.. But.. There seemed to be more to that feeling.. He kept thinking that it wasn't enough, the way they addressed each other, how they said they were best friends.. It seemed to be missing something major that Yoongi needed.. craved and deep inside knew he was feeling. But he couldn't put a finger on it, what was it that was missing? What more could he be feeling for the younger? Did Tae think and feel the same? All these questions were poisoning Yoongi's mind but a single touch, a smile, from the male dominating his thoughts and he would think of nothing, his mind would go blank and he would just enjoy the other's presence.. Whatever it was he was feeling that he didn't yet know what exactly it was.. He would find out one day.. And he deeply hoped Tae would feel the same.. Til then they just sat on the tree, legs swinging playfully in the air, fingers intertwined, Tae's head on Yoongi's shoulder and wide smiles on their faces, enjoying each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changed it to POV from this chapter on! Also; Yoongi - 17, Taehyung - 15.

**Yoongi's POV :**

 

I laid in bed, under my dark grey covers, eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling of my room. _"Why can't I sleep?? What is wrong with me??"_ I wondered. But deep inside I knew why I couldn't sleep.

 

 

 

 

_Taehyung._

 

 

 

We hadn't seen each other in three days, yes it's not that long, but for us, who spent each day practically glued together, it was quite a lot. I admit I missed Taehyung a lot, I hoped he also missed me at least half as much. I knew it was inevitable and one day we'd be separated, but I never expected that day, and I didn't expect it to be so soon..

 

 

 

 _"That little idiot how could he get sick.. I mean, who takes a cold shower after being drenched in sweat?? Didn't his parents teach him anything.. Good god this kid.. How can he still be sick is it serious.. Is he going to die and leave me alone here, with the only company of a fucking tree.."_ I cursed under my breath at Taehyung. _"I swear to God if you die Taehyung, I will personally come to your fucking house and murder you with my bare hands." Of course I would.. never.. I loved Tae so much but at this moment I was cursing him with all of my being for abandoning me to deal with dickheads at school, alone, and to hang out at our place, alone, talking to a goddamn tree. "I am going to go insane because of that kid.. Lord what is he doing to me.."_

 

 I knew I was gay, nobody else did, not even Taehyung. I decided to not tell him, yet, at least, fearing that Taehyung would start to hate me and drift away from me.. I would not be able to handle being hated by him, I rather drown himself in my own tears in my tiny closet and never come out, than being hated by the one person I love so deeply and care about more than I cared about myself, or my own family, I love my twin sister and my little brother, I love mom and dad, but I love Taehyung more.. And I kept wondering why it doesn't feel the same, why does my love for my family differentiate so much from the love I had for the younger boy.

I turned to the clock on my left bedside table, numbers shining in my dark room slightly illuminating my face, as I looked at it.

 

3:35 AM

 

 

_"Would Taehyung be still awake, probably not.. He is sick.. The little shit, he probably slept all day and is sleeping peacefully now as well.. Why am I awake I hate my life right now.. My precious sleep, ruined by that little sick turd... I'm never forgiving him for the betrayal."_

 

 I turned my head to my right, looking at the bright Moon shining in the sky, decorated by stars, I smiled slightly at how beautiful the night sky looked and then closed my eyes, deciding it would be better to try and sleep again. As much as I wanted to see Taehyung.. Or murder him, whichever I felt like, I loved the little shit and wouldn't just call and wake him up at 3 am to ask him if I could sneak up in his room and talk with him because I missed him so fucking much and I wanted to complain about Jackson and his stupid gang of bullies and how they kept pestering the smaller boys and I wanted to share how I punched him in the gut when I saw Jackson and his stupid slaves towering over a small Kunpimook, slapping the boy and yelling at him shit like _"You fucking homo, you wanna suck my dick don't you"_ and _"It ain't happening princess I'm no fucking homo"._ (a/n okay y'all, just wanna say, I love GOT7 and Jackson's one of my biases but it's the first name I thought of, so yeah, don't worry he'll find his true self soon, BamBam will be sure to help him lol) I didn't want to get involved really but I hated seeing people getting hurt for doing nothing wrong. What right did that homophobic piece of shit (I'm so sorry Jackson forgive me) have to insult someone and assume his sexuality?? Like, BamBam was a way better human being, and way smarter than that silly jock, he could get any girl or any guy he wanted, just because he was skinny and looked a little feminine didn't mean he was gay? Like what the fuck? So I had to get involved. And I got a couple of bruises from Jackson's stupid slaves after I punched him but I still felt victorious and was happy to help.

 

 I wanted to share all that with Taehyung and maybe after that murder him, but I was tired right now and I needed to clear my mind so I can drift off in my second favorite place - Dreamland. My first favorite place was the tree. Me and Taehyung sitting on it or under it, enjoying each other's company, soft chuckles coming from both of us when we watched something funny on one of our phones or me telling a stupid joke I had heard from our friend and classmate - Jimin. Or us just hanging out there, keeping each other company. Yes, that was my favorite place.. Our place.. And if I could I would spend forever there, with Taehyung right by my side.

 

But now I needed sleep, I could murder Taehyung tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

** Taehyung's POV : **

 I was bored. I was so done with being sick. So tired of my stupid stuffy nose, constant headache and constantly feeling sleepy. I missed Yoongi so much I thought I'd go crazy. How could I miss someone so much?? It's been just three days. My parents have gone away for weeks and I didn't miss them, like, at all. I'd just invite Yoongi to hang out in my house and we'd have parties, listening to loud music, singing in unison, and later we'd watch the scary movies we both loved so much. Yoongi always had a bored or blank expression and I wondered if he's even enjoying the movie, while I was always on the edge of my seat, embarrassingly clinging onto Yoongi whenever there was a jumpscare, and his reaction would be something along the lines of _"I told you not to go there you dumb bitch, now eat that saw because you deserve it for being so dumb."_ I always laughed at his statements but was still scared to look at the screen so instead I would look at Yoongi, searching for comfort, and when it was safe to look back at the movie, Yoongi would nod at me, signaling that I can look. Of course sometimes Yoongi would prank me and signal him to look just as another bitch was about to eat a saw. Then I would squeeze Yoongi's arm hard as I got startled, and would playfully punch Yoongi and say _"Jerk"_ But we'd both burst in laughter not even caring what was happening on the screen before us. 

\- _I miss you you old, lazy grandpa._

I stated quietly under my breath as I was looking out the window, wondering what Yoongi was up to.

Lost in my thoughts I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TaeGi have a bromantic movie date.

** Taehyung's POV : **

 

I woke up the next day with..

 

Surprise surprise..

 

A headache..

 

I didn't even want to get up, I just wanted to stay all day buried under my covers cursing myself for being stupid.

 _"How could I do this to myself why am I so stupid, why did I shower with cold water.. Why am I still sick??"_  I grunted turning around to my left to look at the clock hanging on the wall next to the door, my vision was blurry for a second so I had to let it adjust before seeing what time it was.

 

10:37AM

 

I grunted again and heard the door handle move. My "mom" entered the room slowly and carefully closed the door behind him, approaching me, he asked.

-  _How are you feeling, my love?_  - Seokjin sat on the bed next to me as I sat up on the bed.  
-  _I'm sick.._  - He nodded.  
-  _I know baby, you will be better soon, you seem better, you looked so pale when you got sick I could've mistaken you for Yoongi._  - Jin laughed and I scoffed.  
-  _No, mom, I know I'm sick but I didn't mean it like that, I mean I'm sick of being sick, I'm sick of staying in bed all day bored out of my mind with this constant banging going on in my brain because of this stupid headache._  
-  _I understand sweetheart.. You must be lonely.. -_  Jin kissed my forehead, smiled and said. -  _Good news! Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs and it's cereal! I know how much you love those Froot Loops so I got it ready for you, of course milk is not added yet, soggy cereal is nobody's favorite, and also you've got a visitor.. Someone's been missing you quite a bit._  - Jin giggled and stood up from bed. -  _If you are so sick of being sick and being in bed all day I suggest you get up and come downstairs._  - He opened the door and waved bye as he exited the room, and closed the door behind him. My mind was so clouded I was wondering who would even want to visit me.

 I sighed and decided to get out of bed. I was wearing a baggy white T-shirt and grey boxers, I thought the shirt was fine as it is so I just decided to get some sweatpants to throw on. I got baggy light grey sweatpants and put them on. Then put on my light blue slippers and sighing exited my room.

 Downstairs were mom and dad sitting beside each other on our dining table laughing while talking to the mysterious guest. The boy visiting me was currently sitting with his back towards me, but sick or not, I would recognize that slim body and beautiful blonde hair anywhere.

 

 

 

 

_Yoongi._

 

 

 

My whole body felt like it was levitating when my tired eyes landed on the guest and I ran towards him yelling  _"Yoongi"_. The guest turned around but before he could even fully stop his gaze on me he was being hugged so tightly he couldn't catch his breath. I didn't care that I was crushing Yoongi through the chair he was still sitting in, I was just so happy to see Yoongi I couldn't care less about anything else but suddenly I was being pushed away by two pale arms. Looking at him slightly confused, I backed away raising an eyebrow.

-  _If you suffocate me how are you going to live without me?_  - He asked sarcastically. I realized that I did probably stop Yoongi's way of breathing by trapping him against my chest in that bone crushing hug of mine.  
-  _I'm sorry hyung I just really missed you.._  - I stated looking apologetically in his eyes. Yoongi stood up laughing and went in front of me ruffling my already messy brown hair and said with a smile.  
-  _It's okay TaeTae, I'm just messin' with ya!_  - I punched the older playfully and whispered  _"Jerk"_ , Yoongi chuckled and brought me in for a tight hug. We smiled contently but were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.  
-  _Sorry for interrupting your romantic moment boys but we're here too._  - Namjoon said and both parents laughed. Yoongi pointed me to the chair next to the one he was sitting on and I went to sit there, bowl of cereal, with a spoon on the right side and milk on the left were waiting for me at the table. Yoongi sat on the chair on my left and watched me happily as I poured milk in my bowl and then started inhaling the cereal.

 

 When I was done inhaling cereal I got up from my chair, went around it to Yoongi's left side and held my hand out. Getting the point, Yoongi grabbed my hand and stood up. Interlacing our fingers, I pulled Yoongi to the living room where my parents were cuddled up on the couch, mom in dad's lap, his back on dad's chest, they were watching some TV show and laughing when I coughed to get their attention. When they looked at us standing next to the couch, I stated.

-  _Yoongi-hyung and I are going to my room to play video games! I would like if he could also stay over because I feel quite lonely being in my room all day!_  - Jin smiled at us and replied.  
-  _Of course honey, I will call Sonya_  (Yoongi's mom)  _and tell her Yoongi is staying over. Just be careful and don't sneeze on him or something, we wouldn't want to return him to his parents sick now, would we._  - I nodded and pulled Yoongi after me after waving bye to my parents.

 

** Yoongi's POV : **

 

We played games for what felt like hours and then suddenly we heard a yell from downstairs.

_"Dinner is ready, kids!"_

We both sighed but got up, heading downstairs.

 

After eating the delicious dinner prepared by Jin, we thanked for the meal and went back upstairs to Taehyung's room.

-  _Hyung.. What should we do now?_  - Taehyung asked looking at the clock showing 9:21PM.  
-  _Play more games?_  - I asked hoping he'd say no because I was tired of losing. Luckily he shook his head in an immediate  _"No"_  and I cheered internally. -  _Hmm.. Then how about we watch a movie?_  - Taehyung thought about it for a second and nodded. I bet he couldn't think of anything else. We ended up watching "Moulin Rouge" that happened to be playing on TV as we couldn't find anything that wasn't horror in Taehyung's movie collection, and we both were not in the mood for horror.   
-  _Wow.. I can't believe it ended like that.. Why didn't we find a comedy movie it would've been better._  - Taehyung said as he looked away from the rolling credits to me.  
-  _I don't know but I liked the movie.. Next time we will watch a comedy for sure, though._  - We laughed.  
-  _Hyung! Let's find a comedy now!! Maybe they're playing something on the TV and I'm not tired yet._  - I nodded and smiled at the excited younger as I grabbed the remote and started going through the channels.

 

 The credits of "Rush hour" started rolling and I looked to my right where Taehyung's head was on my shoulder. He was snoring softly. I smiled at the sight, then examined Tae's sleeping face. His long eyelashes were beautifully fluttering as he was sleeping, his pink soft lips moving to the sounds of his snores, his perfect face illuminated by the TV light.. I was unconsciously smiling widely as I was admiring the sight before me. Slipping from my trance, I grabbed the remote from Tae's half open hand and turned off the TV. I slowly moved away from Tae, holding his head up by my other hand, I carefully slid Tae's body down on the bed and pulled the blankets up to cover him. I decided it would be inappropriate if I tried changing Tae's clothes so I just left him like that. I slid off my jeans, leaving me in my white boxers with red hearts decorating them all over. I thought of taking my shirt off too, as I usually slept naked because that's how I was most comfortable, but I thought it might be a bit too much so I just left it, it was a size bigger black T-shirt so it wouldn't be uncomfortable to sleep in. I threw another glance at the sleeping boy next to me, smiled fondly and slid down in the bed, covering myself and turning to the other side, back to Taehyung. I drifted off to sleep with a soft smile on my face caused by this very human next to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected vacation.

**Yoongi's POV:**

 

 I woke up and frowned. Ugh why am I awake. I wanted to sleep more but it seemed to be morning anyways, I was facing the door so I looked at the clock next to it immediately sighing.

 

6:58AM

 

 I hated being awake early on weekends. I went to move up but I was held down by strong arms around me. Then I realized. I wasn't home. I looked down at the strong arms hugging me so tightly and smiled, I loved how different our skin tones were and how they sort of complimented each other. I slowly turned to Taehyung and smiled at his beautiful sleeping face. I moved my head up a little and left a small kiss on the younger's nose, then went back down cuddling into his chest feeling loved and protected as I felt sleep crash back down on me.

I woke up again. But this time I felt more refreshed, sleepiness was long gone.. And so was the warm body next to me. I admit that I loved being held by Tae and missed that feeling, now when I was deprived of it. I sat on bed, wondering where Taehyung was. _"Did he go downstairs to eat breakfast?"_ I looked at the clock.

 

11:37AM

 

_"Is it still considered breakfast if I were to walk downstairs, claiming I'm hungry?"_ As I was lost in my thoughts, suddenly a door across the bed opened up to reveal a fully clothed, fresh looking Taehyung, he definitely just had a shower. _"Did he dress himself in there in case I woke up and suddenly saw a naked body in front of the closet?"_

\- _Good.._ \- He glanced at the clock on the wall. - . _.Late morning hyung!_ \- He smiled widely. - _There is hot water if you need a shower! Pick any clothes from my closet I won't mind! I'll be going downstairs to see if mom's cooked anything. See ya!_ \- And with that he flew out of the room. I was a little surprised from how fast that all went down but shook my head and decided that yes, Taehyung, I will take that shower because I feel like a pig that's been rolling around in a mud puddle. But before that..

 I stood off bed and went to lock the door. I don't want anyone coming here and hearing my fake singing in the shower, or.. me naked for that matter.. My mind quickly played a scene where Taehyung walks on me while I'm butt naked and how disgusted his face would look from my ugliness. I went to Tae's closet to take some clothes for after the shower and wow.. He has so many clothes, so many styles as well! I could definitely find something for me here. I went through some tops and found a nice big, black hoodie. _"Perfect"_ I thought to myself. Then I got some grey sweatpants, because who doesn't like to be comfortable around their house.. Wait I'm not in my house.. But they've told me countless times to consider it my home as well so, will gladly do! I grinned to myself and put the clothes on the bed then went to take off my dirty clothes. I put them in the hamper next to the bathroom door and entered the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror opposite of the shower and sighed. _"Why does Taehyung always compliment me, why is he trying so hard to prove a point I think I'll never see.."_ As much as I don't want to hate myself.. I really feel like I do.. I have some sort of confidence and I show it to others, I even fake it to be bigger than it is. People that don't know me think I'm some kid that's like in love with himself and no matter how hard anyone tries, they'd never destroy my confidence, while in fact. I have no confidence.. What would a rude comment towards me do to my non-existing self-esteem? I didn't want to know the answer. I got in the shower and let the warm water wash away all my negative thoughts.. and of course my stench.

\- _Yes, it is very important and since his dad is my partner we need them too. I reckon you'll be okay, it will be.._ \- Namjoon-hyung put his hand under his chin to appear to be thinking and continued. - _Maybe a week? It depends really, Korea is pretty far away._ \- _"Wait what?"_ I internally started to panic. _"Were they going back to Korea?? For a WEEK? A WEEK WITHOUT MY TAEHYUNG? I WILL DIE"._ I quickly walked down the hallway to meet with Namjoon and Jin sitting next to each other on the couch and a Taehyung on the loveseat on their left, listening.

\- _Oh hey, good.. um.. noon! I hope you slept well._ \- Said to me Jin-hyung with a smile as soon as I reached the living room.

\- _Yeah, I did.._ \- Taehyung gave me a smile. God I love that smile I could look at him smiling all day. Namjoon-hyung just looked at me and waved.

\- _Come, sit._ \- Tae said and I went to sit next to him.

\- _We were just talking about our trip._ \- Namjoon-hyung stated and I gulped nervously, - _Jin and I, and your parents_  - He pointed at me. - _are going on a business trip. Since your father and I are partners in our company, we both need to go, but they required from us to bring our "beautiful spouses" quoting the executive that holds that trip. But the problem is we can't take you two with us. And the whole thing is in Korea, so it would be like a week, before we can come back. So, my point is.. You both will be alone, so we thought Taehyung and you could stay together for that week, I don't believe it would be a problem, would it?_ \- He asked me and I shook my head. But I was stunned.. Taehyung and I will actually, like, live together?? As in my fucking dreams??

This will be the best week of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung discovers something about himself.

**Taehyung's POV:**

 

\- _Yoongi-hyuuung!! Wake up!_ \- I yelled and pushed Yoongi-hyung around the bed - _We are going to be late!!_ \- He said something but was muffled up by the blankets covering his whole face, only strands of his blonde hair were visible from him. - _What? What did you say, I didn't hear!_ \- He pushed the covers off his face to reveal his puffy looking face with half-opened eyes.

\- _I said "FIVE MORE MINUTES"._ \- And he covered himself again. He sounded angry.. I didn't like this side of him.. It usually only showed up when morons at school were bullying weaker looking students, or when he was waiting in line. Oh God don't get me started on that, there was so much angry stomping and voice raising so everyone could hear him swear. Ughh. I shuddered. I don't want to be on Yoongi-hyung's angry side but.. We will be late for school, our parents won't appreciate us ditching school while they're gone. Ah, they left yesterday night. Saying things like _"There will be less traffic"_ etc. I'm happy for them, they are going to their home country after so long, hopefully they'll get to explore as well as sit in those boring meetings and what not, I have no idea what they do honestly. (a/n this is me because what even is going on in this story lol).

 But right now I really need to get this sleeping beauty out of bed. I know how much he loves his sleep, but I can't afford to get on my parents' bad side as well, they won't let me hear the end of it. As much as they loved me, and cared for me, they will ground me for life if I did something reckless. I understand them really, they want me to be good and disciplined, they want me to succeed in life. I want that for myself as well. That's why today, mom and dad, I am risking my life, by doing this. I took the blanket from Yoongi's sleeping form and ran off with it next to the door. He angrily sat on bed and yelled.

\- _GIVE ME BACK THE COVER, KIM TAEHYUNG. RIGHT NOW._ \- Oh God what have I done..

\- _Hyung!_ \- I tried to sound as serious and as confident as I could. - _We will be late for school! Do you want us both to be grounded for the rest of our lives just because you needed 5 more minutes of beauty sleep?!_ \- Yoongi scoffed.

\- _"Beauty sleep" stop making fun of me._ \- He sighed, and got up. I cheered internally. He walked over to me and took the blanket from my hands to wrap himself up like a burrito and just stood in front of me. I raised my eyebrow in question and he sighed again.

\- _I'm up, okay, now get us clothes so we can go, I'm not moving a finger, if you want me to get up and go, you'll have to do the work._

\- _Okay hyung!_ \- I said happily and went to my closet to pick out our uniforms. Yes, Yoongi's parents brought some of his clothes for his stay and, of course his uniform. Although we'd only need it for like 2 days. Because... Vacation yay! More time to spend playing video games, watching movies.. and spending time with my favorite grumpy old grandpa! I gave him his uniform after putting mine neatly on the bed to be ready for me to put on. He let go of the white cover and it fell down to his feet gracefully. He started taking off his clothes.. My clothes. For some reason, even if he had his own clothes here he liked wearing mine. I didn't mind one bit though, because he looked so cute and squishy in them, my clothes were all like two sizes bigger and he looked lost in them, it was seriously the cutest thing I'd ever seen. He suddenly turned his head to my staring gaze and threw my hoodie at me.

\- _Yah! Stop.. Staring at me! Put your damn clothes on, you said it, we'll be late!_ \- I giggled and started taking off my clothes. He was still looking at me, I could feel it. But I didn't look at him. I don't want to freak him out, if he wants to watch me, he can.. Wait why did I just think that? Oh well. I took off my shorts and lifted my head a bit to see a scared(?) looking Yoongi with pink tints on his cheeks and ears _"Cute"_ I chuckled and started putting on my uniform.

\- _Hyung._ \- I looked straight into his eyes. - _Dress up._ \- He looked down at himself and realized he'd just been staring at me all this time, he quickly put on the uniform top and went to take off his pants. I think he was really trying to do this fast, and probably trying to cover himself up for as fast as he could so I didn't see him. But I was looking.. I saw those beautiful thin milky legs, for some reason I really wanted to put my lips on them and decorate them with those purple marks I've heard couples in school talk about. Love marks? I don't really know, but.. I'm feeling something strange and I don't think Yoongi-hyung would appreciate it. I shook my head to stop all these thoughts and saw that hyung was already dressed, turned to me with a gummy smile on his face. He is so beautiful.

\- _All done! Hurry, let's go!_ \- He opened the door and ran downstairs. I went after him, closing the door behind me. We took our backpacks and started our 5 minute walk to school. I hope we're not late.

 

  
 Luckily we weren't late! Just in time actually, as we approached the classroom we saw the teacher coming and we ran inside quickly sitting in our chairs. Of course, she saw us, but we entered before her so we were good.

 

\- _What a gaywad. Look at him guys, he's wearing fucking eyeliner._ \- I heard Jackson's voice and his two "friends" laughs. Yoongi hyung and I were about to have lunch, but this needed to be dealt with, first. I took Yoongi's hand and quickly dragged him towards the sounds. There they were, Jackson in the middle, Jaebum on his right, and Jinyoung on his left. Assholes. They got my blood boiling not less than they did Yoongi's. They were harrassing poor Kunpimook again.. He seemed to be harrassing him a lot lately. Douchebag. Kunpimook was backed up against the lockers and the three stooges were flicking his head and poking his sides saying hateful things to him.

\- _Hey you, fuckers!_ \- I yelled at them and they turned to look at me with questioning looks on their faces. Then they laughed.

\- _Oh it's the gay couple in school, look at them cutely holding hands. I'm going to PUKE._ \- Jackson yelled the word "puke" sticking his tongue out motioning with his fingers as if he was puking. I let go of Yoongi's hand and we both started angrily stomping towards the three idiot jocks. Yoongi immediately punched Jackson and yelled.

\- _Fucking bitch. You'll learn to insult me you fucking jock. How much steroids did you take today huh._ \- Yoongi had Jackson pinned on the ground, sitting on his stomach punching him. The other two went defensive mode towards me and I punched Jaebum, quickly turned towards Kunpimook who was frozen in place, scaredly looking at us and I mouthed a _"Run"_ before reaching to punch Jinyoung as well.

  
 We were lucky. Lucky that teachers didn't walk by this side of the hallways. Those fuckers knew where to harrass students. We were also lucky that we only got some bruises on our faces and.. probably somewhere on our bodies. But we were still victorious. In the end Jackson called the fight off, he was scared his pretty little face would look unrecognizable, probably. Yoongi-hyung is so cool. I'm so glad to be friends with him. Sometimes I fear someone might steal him away from me though.. And I don't know what I should do to prevent that. I'm afraid of doing something about it and I'm also afraid of losing him. Ugh. But for now we needed to get back in class.

  
 We went back home and I threw my backpack on the floor. I was drained. Such an exhausting day. Then I wondered how hyung was doing. He didn't have the amount of stamina I do and he always seemed to be sleepy.

  
- _Hyung?_ \- I turned around to Yoongi-hyung who was putting his backpack on the coat hanger next to the front door. He was on his tiptoes trying to reach it and oh my god was it the most adorable thing. Didn't I already say something like that about him? Well.. Yoongi-hyung is the most adorable human being. Except when he was angry. But if he wasn't throwing that anger at me, I liked seeing him that way.. He looked.. I don't know.. Attractive? ...And I kinda wanted to kiss him at times like those...

 

 

  
I might be gay.

 

 

 

I might be gay for Yoongi-hyung.

 

 

 

And I don't mind that.

 

 

 

But he might..

 

 

 

So that's why I'll never tell him.

 

 

 

My little, not so little secret.

 

He hummed, and I almost forgot I was about to ask him something.

\- _A-are you okay?_ \- I stuttered? Oh my god Taehyung. Yoongi-hyung hummed again and turned to me to give me a small tired smile. - _Sleep?_ \- I asked and he nodded sleepily - _Okay._ \- We went upstairs and quickly threw our uniforms somewhere on the floor and went in bed, too lazy at that moment to change our clothes, we covered our naked bodies with the blanket. We were so tired, for some reason, that we ignored the paining bruises all over ourselves and just as fast as we got in bed, we fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TaeGi finally find themselves. Also, SMUT.

** Taehyung's POV : **

 

I woke up to soft moaning sounds coming from behind me. I froze up. Yoongi-hyung was hugging me tightly and gently rubbing off on me.

_"Ahh.. TaeTae.."_ \- My eyes went wide. _"That's.. My name.. He's.. Moaning my name? Is he.. Having a wet dream.. With me in it?"_ I was so shocked but at the same time those beautiful noises coming from hyung and the way his dick was rubbing on my butt got my own dick hardening. I slowly and carefully not to wake him, pushed him off me so he laid on his back. I looked down at his soaked boxers and my eyes widened again. He looked huge! What the fuck? I put my hand on his dick and caressed it through his boxers. His moans sounded so beautiful it was like music to my ears. I wanted to hear more of it. I pushed his boxers down and off him and licked my lips as I saw his hard as a rock dick laying on his stomach. I leaned down and licked a fat strip on it from his balls to his tip then took the base in my right hand and started licking and sucking on his tip. He was moaning loudly and so beautifully my dick was twitching in my boxers from those sounds. I took him whole in my mouth, or at least as much as I could, and started bobbing my head, my other hand in my boxers stroking my own hard length. Suddenly the moaning stopped and my movements stilled. I looked up to see Yoongi-hyung looking at me with wide eyes. He pulled away from me resting his back on the bed headboard.

- _Tae.. What are you.._

\- _I'm just helping you out hyung. You woke me up with your moans and your fucking dick rubbing on my ass trying to get off. So I decided to help you. Do you want my help or not?_ \- I said approaching him, he still looked shocked but I saw that little nod he gave me. I smirked and grabbed his dick, sinking my head back down, he moaned again. I put my hand on my dick and started stroking it but he suddenly interrupted pulling my head up to look at him.

\- _TaeTae.. If you're going to help me.. I want to help you too.._ \- His cheeks were tinted pink. Cute. I nodded and he slid down the bed, off the pillow and instructed me to turn around. I did and he pulled me by my thighs up to his face, lowered the bottom half of my body and then he took my dick in his mouth. It was so warm and wet I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips from the feeling. I took back Yoongi's dick in my mouth and we both were moaning, sending vibrations down each other's dicks giving us even more pleasure.

 

 I felt myself getting close so I lifted my head off his dick, still continuing to stroke him slowly with my hand as I said.

 

\- _I'm c-close._

\- _Me too._ \- He said and after a moment we both came, Yoongi seconds after me, I licked his dick off clean, drinking his white sticky cum, and he did the same. I turned around and went to lie on Yoongi's chest.

\- _Thank you._ \- He said.

\- _Thank you too._ \- I smiled and kissed his cheek. As we were lying and contemplating about what just happened, suddenly Yoongi broke the silence.

  
\- _I'm gay._ \- He stated, he sounded emotionless but I know it took him some courage to say that. I looked up at him, he looked down at me with worry in his eyes. - _Please.. Don't hate me I.. I like you a lot.. I mean... You're my best friend and you are so important to me I can't lose you._ \- He spouted that out so quickly I don't even know if I caught half the things he said but I smiled at him and decided this was the perfect moment to do this.

\- _Me too._ \- He looked at me in shock.

\- _What? You too what?_

\- _I'm gay too. I mean.. What a shock right? It's not like I was willingly sucking your dick or anything._

 

 We laughed and he kissed my forehead.

 

\- _God, I love you so much._ \- I froze up at Yoongi's words.. He.. Loves me? I looked back at him and he looked just as shocked - _I mean.. As a friend... Family.. Of course.. Haha._ \- He laughed awkwardly. I knew that wasn't true. But I also knew he might've not been ready to confess. Still.. I knew what I was feeling now.. It was love. I loved Yoongi-hyung. So in an attempt to calm him I answered him.

\- _I love you too hyung. In every way that you do. Family or not. Romantic or not. I love you._ \- Suddenly a hand approached my face and two fingers took my chin up to lift it. Then I felt warm lips on mine. Yoongi kissed me... _"YOONGI FUCKING KISSED ME WHAT THE FUCK OH MY GOD. HE IS STILL KISSING ME BUT I FROZE UP GOD DAMN IT TAEHYUNG MOVE OR HE'LL STOP"_. I immediately tried to move my lips and show him that I want this. He licked my bottom lip. What? What am I supposed to do? Why did he do that? He gently pinched my nipple and I gasped opening my mouth slightly, then I felt his warm wet tongue enter my mouth. Our tongues started battling with each other.

 

 That was my first kiss. From my first love. After I gave my first blow job. After getting my first blow job. After getting a confession from my first love. Was this the best day ever or was it the best day ever. I slightly smiled in our kiss and he did too. He pecked my lips one last time and smiled at me.

 

- _I love you._

\- _I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Okay I know it might've been a little too rushed and a little too much but I was sick of them not knowing what they feel and just wanted them to kiss and get it out there. But blow jobs work too. Also that was probably the shittiest smut written ever but oh whale.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family time! +A little bit of naughty times in the beginning.

** Yoongi's POV : **

 Our week was spent with crazy parties with just the two of us, movie marathons, lots of singing, which I was shit at but Taehyung was God at. What couldn't that kid do, honestly. He's here looking all gorgeous as fuck and all around perfect while I'm a fucking potato. Oh and lots of making out. That was recently included in our time together. Apparently we were addicted to kissing. I didn't mind it though, I loved having constantly swollen lips and leaving him with swollen ones as well. Sometimes we would leave love marks on each other. I loved doing that. Marking him as mine. He was mine and I will fight anyone who tries to take my man away. I can't believe it took me so long to come to terms with my feelings for Taehyung. How was I so fucking blind?? His parents are gay for god's sake! And I still couldn't put my finger on it. But, important thing is we were together now. And he doesn't hate me or drift away from me, nothing I feared came true and I couldn't be happier. But right now he was being a little brat and I'm starting to re-think my decision.

 

\- _Taehyung give me the fucking remote._ \- That little shit was standing up on his tiptoes, holding the remote up above his head. He loves teasing me for being shorter. I hate him right now. Ugh.

\- _Hyung come on please, I want to watch Nemo please. We'll watch whatever you want after that!_ \- He pleaded and I almost gave up, but no. Not today Taehyungie, I will have my way, I'm not watching an animated movie, fuck that. I sat back down on the couch and he looked at me questioningly.

\- _Hyung? Did you give up? Can we watch "Nemo" now?_ \- He sounded like a fucking child. I nodded, fake sighing. He slowly approached me, still not trusting me. I saw how his knuckles were white from squeezing the remote. Little shit. I waited for him patiently.. Waiting to attack. He sat on my left, a seat farther from me and put on his "Nemo". Ugh. He started watching with this childish glisten in his eyes, I almost felt bad for what I was about to do. I sat on his lap, facing him and in the speed of light pulled the remote from his hand.

\- _Ha! Who has the remote now, you little brat._ \- I squeezed it and held it behind my back. What I didn't expect was Taehyung wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing and licking my neck. Fuck.

\- _Ahh.. T-Taehyung..._ \- He squeezed my ass harshly and I moaned. _"Oh God.. I am not going to survive this"._

\- _Hyung.. You are very naughty. Bad hyung._ \- He slapped my ass and I got so fucking aroused. I dropped the remote, not caring about anything else and crashed my lips onto Taehyung's. Those sweet, soft lips of his that I loved so much.

  
 As we were passionately making out, his hands still on my ass, my hands in his hair, we failed to hear the door unlocking and opening, revealing our shocked parents. We heard the clearing of throat and opened our eyes wide to look at the door, me immediately jumping off Taehyung.

 

\- _Hello kids, seems like you enjoyed your week._ \- Stated Mr. Kim. Taehyung and I stood off the couch, extremely embarrassed and bowed down apologetically to our parents.

\- _We're sorry._ \- I said.

\- _Sorry for what? For having fun?_ \- My mom asked, chuckling.

\- _It's alright you don't have to be so petrified, we already knew._

 

 I looked shocked at my dad. _"What?"_

 

\- _What? You knew what?_ \- I asked not understanding and he laughed. I could see the smiles on my mom's and Tae's parent's faces. _"What the fuck?"_

\- _We knew you like each other._ \- Simply answered Tae's mom. Tae suddenly spoke up.

\- _Mom, that's not all... I um... I'm.. Gay.._ \- Jin went up to Taehyung and hugged him tightly.

- _I know baby, I knew since we got you._

\- _We know too, Yoongi._ \- My parents approached me and hugged me.

_What the fuck?_

_I still didn't get it._

_I thought I was getting murdered._

_Or disowned._

_What the fuck?_

 

 

We ended up having a huge family dinner. Both our families in Tae's house. His and my mom cooked a freaking feast. And it looked beautiful and was also delicious. The whole time they kept talking about us. Our embarrassing moments, how Tae apparently has worn dresses and plastic crowns and pretended to be a queen and tried bossing his parents around. His majesty. They also talked about us getting married.. Okay parents.. Okay.. Chill.. Like.. We literally just got together and they're planning our wedding. We're not even out of school yet. But I gotta admit, listening to them talking about it made me feel all giddy and I had a smile on my face the whole time. I would not mind one bit getting married to Taehyung. He's the love of my life after all. Has always been. Will always be. My one and only.

  
I spent another night at Taehyung's. I got a feeling, from the way our parents were talking about us, that they'll buy a mansion and we'll all live together.

  
Okay.. I wouldn't mind that at all as well.

  
Or if they buy Taehyung and I a house. Oh my God. I am giving myself heart attacks.

 

  
\- _Tae?_ \- I asked the boy lying next to me on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He seemed to be thinking about something.

\- _Yes hyung?_ \- He turned to me and smiled.

\- _What were you thinking about?_ \- I asked curiousity taking the best of me. (a/n you got the best of me~)

\- _Just.. About what our parents talked about.. You know.. Us.. Getting married.._ \- He turned his head back to the ceiling. There's something on his mind alright.

\- _What about it?_

- _I was kind of.. Enjoying that talk they had and could imagine us.. Saying I do.. Getting our own house.. Maybe even adopting some kids. I kind of want five but one is okay too, if it's too much for you... Wait I don't even know if you want this.. I'm sorry._ \- I sat on bed and then got onto Taehyung's stomach. He lifted himself up by his elbows and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

\- _I want to marry you. And have as many kids as you want. You are the love of my life. I wouldn't deny you anything..._ \- I thought about it for a second. - _Besides animated movies._

\- _Oh come on._ \- He said faking annoyance. Then he smiled and lifted his head to peck my lips. - _I want to be with you forever._

\- _So do I._ \- I pushed Taehyung down on the bed and laid on top of him crashing our lips together. I love this kid so much I'll lose my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	14. [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT CONTINUES-

**Taehyung POV :**

 

\- _Round two?_ \- I asked smirking and Yoongi grabbed my neck bringing us in for another kiss as he put his leg between my legs massaging my cock with swift movements. - _Such a dirty boy._ \- I said and squeezed Yoongi's ass.

He pulled me underneath him as he put his fingers in his hole to check if he was still stretched.

\- _Perfect._ \- He smirked.

He grabbed my half-hard cock and slowly slid it in, my cock filled Yoongi's hole so perfectly.

\- _Oh g-god._ \- I moaned at the feeling of being inside Yoongi again, I wanted this to last forever. He started bouncing up and down on my cock, hardening in his hole. - _B-baby boy.. you are such a dirty dirty slut my kitten.. oh god I love you._

\- _I love you too, daddy._ \- Yoongi leaned down to kiss me and I took that as a sign to start thrusting up at the greedy little hole, I drank every moan coming from his lips as we were kissing until we needed to breathe. Yoongi moaned loudly parting our lips, throwing his head back and I knew I found Yoongi's prostate. I started thrusting harder and faster at the same spot not giving Yoongi time to react, broken moans coming from his lips. I went to touch his hard throbbing cock but as soon as he felt hands on his privates he turned to look at me and swat my hands away. I was wondering what was going on in the elder's mind.. Yoongi had different plans? I wondered what they were.. Was he planning on fucking me after this? I don't think I'd mind that. If Yoongi wants to fuck me senseless I'm not going to deny the love of my life. The pleasure I feel from being inside him was so deliciously addicting I would love to make him feel the same way.

\- _Baby!!_ \- I yelled as I came inside him. Yoongi stayed like that for a while. He loved being filled by my cock, oh my god. He slowly stood up and went down to lick off all of my cum clean off my cock. I was watching Yoongi and god, was the sight so hot I'd get hard in an instant if it wasn't over so quick. Then he crawled onto me and whispered in my ear.

\- _Baby boy, daddy wants to fuck you now._ \- My breath hitched and shivers went down my spine from the hot statement coming from Yoongi's lips and I unconsciously nodded my head. Yoongi looked me straight in the eyes and smirked. - _That's a good boy._ - He got off the bed to take his backpack, he took some items from it and came back to me as I was patiently waiting on the bed. He sat on my stomach and started licking and sucking my cock, getting it hard again, when he was satisfied he put a rubbery item around my cock's base. Then he turned around to face me and stated with a dark smile on his face.

\- _We are going to have a great time baby boy._ \- Something in his voice sounded scary, but so arousing that I didn't care, Yoongi could choke the life out of me and I would love every second of it.. Hm.. Choking.. I wonder if I'd enjoy that.

\- _Daddy?_ \- I suddenly asked, curiosity taking the best of me, Yoongi hummed in response, looking at me. - _I was wondering.. Can you.. C-choke me?_ \- He looked at me in shock then giggled.

\- _Are you curious if you'd like it?_

\- _Y-yes.._ \- Yoongi leaned down and kissed me, his hands slowly approaching my slim neck and he squeezed. - _Aaahhhh._ \- I moaned and looked at Yoongi with wide eyes, he smirked at me and let his hands go.

\- _So you do like it.. You dirty dirty boy.. And you said I was the dirty one._ \- I smirked.

\- _You are dirty though, pretty dirty._

\- _True._ \- Yoongi agreed and we giggled. - _Hey TaeTae?_ \- Yoongi started seriously, still straddling my hips looking down at me, we looked at each other's eyes.

\- _Yes hyung?_

\- _Are you sure that.. You.. Um.._ \- Yoongi looked down, a little embarrassed.

\- _That I want to be fucked into oblivion by you? Yes hyung I'm sure, I want you in any and every way possible so hurry up and fuck me._

\- _Oh god that sounded so hot._ \- Yoongi looked into my eyes, both our eyes filled with wild lust and he went down to kiss me sloppily, losing patience. Our tongues swirled around together and we moaned at the feelings we were getting. When we parted, gasping for air, I whined.

\- _Daddy please, I need your touch, I need that fucking huge dick of yours in me._

\- _Impatient are we?_ \- Yoongi teased.

\- _Yes. I want you so please.._

\- _Okay okay, turn around baby boy._ \- I quickly turned, hands and knees on the mattress, ass high up in the air just waiting, begging for Yoongi to enter me. He gave a spank to my right ass cheek and I keened. - _Do you like that?_ \- He asked as he spanked the cheek again.. And again.. I just moaned at the feeling. - _Baby boy use your words._ \- Yoongi insisted.

\- _Y-yes daddy I love being spanked by you, please.. More.._ \- Yoongi chuckled and gave a few more slaps on both of my ass cheeks leaving them burning from pain, but I loved it, I loved the pain he was giving me. I loved anything he gave me. He circled his middle finger between my ass cheeks on the hole that was just waiting to get abused by him.

- _P-please.. Don't tease me please.._ \- I wailed.

\- _Okay baby boy._ \- Yoongi leaned down to lick a fat strip from my balls to my hole and then slowly entered his tongue inside me.

\- _Aaaahhh oh g-god yes daddy more more please._ \- Yoongi pushed his tongue further in my virgin hole and pushed a finger along with it. I was moaning and moving onto Yoongi's tongue and finger inside me but it was far from enough, soon the pleasure died down and I needed more. - _Daddy!! P-please.. More.._ \- He complied and put another two fingers in my tight hole. I felt a bit of discomfort from the stretch but soon enough I got used to it and started moving back onto his fingers, Yoongi had taken out his tongue so he could fuck me with a quicker pace. I enjoyed the feeling and moaned loudly but suddenly he took out his fingers, I let out a little whine.

\- _I'm sorry baby boy but I can't wait anymore.._ \- Yoongi turned me around, grabbed my legs by the thighs and put them on his shoulders. He smiled at me and asked. - _Are you ready?_ \- I smiled back and nodded.

\- _Yes._ \- Yoongi threw me a gummy smile and opened up the plastic bottle. When he was all lubed up and ready to go, he slowly pushed into my tight heat, growling at the feeling.

\- _Aahh d-daddy~ I-it feels so good daddy you are so big oh my g-god._ \- I moaned at the feeling of being full.. full of Yoongi. I wanted this to never end. He held my hips and thrusted harder and faster into me, he was too lost into the pleasure, I could tell he couldn't control himself, it was the same when I was in him, god he feels amazing, but also this feels amazing. My hand started slowly stroking my paining length as he was thrusting into my bundle of nerves, accurate with each thrust, I didn't even realize my hand was on my cock trying to release some of the pressure in my tummy. Yoongi, gaining back some control saw that and slapped away my hand turning me around, ass facing him while I was facing the mattress. He continued his punishing pace, reaching his hand to my cock to pump me at the same speed.

\- _Daddy! D-daaddy I'm c-close._ \- I yelled and his hand immediately stopped all movement, he thrusted in me a couple more times before releasing his seed deep into my little hole. He turned me around and took off the cock ring.

\- _You've been a good boy baby, so daddy will reward you._ \- He covered my cock with lube and moved up to kiss me slowly, full of love, and passion. I yelped when I felt Yoongi's tight heat come onto my cock but then I was lost in the feeling again. Needing release so desperately I thrusted up at him for some moments before I came in thick white ropes, filling him with my seed. We sighed in relief and Yoongi laid on top of my chest.

\- _I love you so much you don't even know._ - He stated, staring up at me.

\- _I do know Yoongi-hyung because I've loved you for just as long, and I love you just as deeply._ \- We smiled lovingly at each other and Yoongi carefully went up to meet my lips in a gentle kiss, you could hear the I love you's coming from that kiss.

\- _Baby I'm tired._ \- He yawned, sleepily. Freaking adorable. I yawned as well.

\- _Let's sleep._ \- I went to push Yoongi on his side but he protested.

\- _No, I want you to stay in me, you hear?_ \- I giggled at his childish and very naughty behavior and nodded.

\- _Anything for my baby boy._ \- I slowly pushed Yoongi and turned myself, chest against his back, careful not to slip out of his greedy little hole, I pulled up the covers to get us feeling warm and wrapped my arms around the smaller figure bringing him closer to myself and.. going deeper in him.

 

They drifted off to sleep soon after, Yoongi content with the full feeling he had, Taehyung happy to be with the person he loves most in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked this, next chapter is the last. Thank you for reading!


	15. [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT, JUST A LOT OF SMUT IN THIS AND NEXT CHAPTER. I APOLOGIZE.

This takes place like 2 years later, so Taehyung is 17 and Yoongi is 19.

 

**Taehyung's POV :**

 

 None of us could wait any longer, we needed to be as close to each other as possible so as soon as the front door to our house was closed, I pushed Yoongi back against the door and started violating his lips with my own, I pulled away only to check his expression for any signs of hesitation or anything that tells me he doesn't want this.. But there wasn't any, his eyes were full of lust and need which only made me even more turned on. Yoongi grabbed my neck bringing me in for another kiss, this one so desperate, so deep, we needed no words to express how much we loved each other, the way we kissed was enough to show both of us how wanted we were, I felt relief because that's what I'd always wanted - to be loved, cared for, wanted.. needed.

 

 I licked Yoongi's bottom lip asking for entrance which he didn't hesitate even a bit to grant, our tongues started dancing together in a passionate kiss, our hands roaming all over each other's bodies. Yoongi's hands touched all over me, fingers grazing over every bump of muscle. My arms were on Yoongi's back, pulling him away from the door so I could touch him more, I turned us around to switch positions and now I was against the door, freely touching every part of Yoongi's body, my hands roamed around and finally reached Yoongi's ass. I squeezed it harshly with both hands, making him moan and part our lips. We looked at each other, our lips swollen and red, eyes lust-filled, cheeks and ears flushed pink, I wanted more, I needed more..

 

 I smiled at Yoongi and gave his lips a little peck before grabbing his hand and leading him to our bedroom. I still can't believe our parents actually bought us a house. I was kind of joking but.. I love this. We can finally be together all the time.

\- _On the bed hyung._ \- I instructed and Yoongi gladly complied. He went to the bed and sat on the edge as I closed the door and went to Yoongi to stand before him. - _Yoongi-hyung._ \- I started with a low raspy voice. I saw that look in Yoongi's eyes as he heard my voice. He was so aroused it turned me on to see him like that. - _I have waited so long to do this with you._ \- I pushed Yoongi to lie on the bed and instructed him to go farther up so it would be more comfortable, not wanting to waste any time, because he's waited just as long, Yoongi pulled himself up and to the bed's headboard, rested his back on it and looked over at me as I was starting to take off my clothes, Yoongi watched my every movement not missing every part of skin being exposed before him. I took off my pants and Yoongi's cheeks and ears tinted pink, but he didn't look away, I smirked at Yoongi's reaction and quickly took off my underwear as well, I was completely naked for Yoongi to see and his hungry eyes were not something I missed to notice. I climbed on the bed crawling over to Yoongi and pulling him to sit on the bed. I grabbed Yoongi's shirt saying _"Not fair"_ referring to my complete nakedness and him being fully clothed. He nodded and I quickly took off his shirt, my eyes watched his milky skin and I wanted to taste it so badly, to mark it, as mine.. only mine.. I kissed Yoongi's lips and quickly moved down to his neck licking and kissing all over it, a moaning Yoongi beneath me, grasping the bed sheets, moving his head to give me more access. I made some purple marks on his neck, my hands roaming all over Yoongi's naked skin, then my hands went down to his pants and I started to unzip them.

\- _Wait!_ \- Yoongi said breathlessly. I pulled away and looked at him in question.

\- _What is it hyung? Do you not want this?_ \- Yoongi furiously shook his head and answered.

\- _It's not that I don't want it, I j-just... I'm ugly.._ \- I mentally facepalmed myself and went to kiss his lips passionately again, we let go only when we needed air and I stated.

\- _You are the most beautiful human on this entire planet Yoongi-hyung and if I ever hear you say you're ugly one more time I will leave.. And you will never see me again._ \- Of course I wouldn't do that but I needed Yoongi-hyung to stop thinking that way and see what I see in him. See the God he is. Absolutely beautiful. I could see the panic in his eyes when I said that though..

\- _O-okay, I'm sorry._ \- I took Yoongi's face in my hands and pecked his lips, then I smiled and said.

\- _That's right, my beautiful baby boy._ \- Yoongi blushed furiously at the nickname. I smirked, knowing Yoongi liked the name calling, my ass was sitting on Yoongi's lower stomach and was touching the tip of his painfully hard cock, I felt it twitch from that nickname. I slid myself down on Yoongi and unzipped his pants, he covered his eyes with his arm not wanting to see the embarrassing sight.

\- _Baby, look at me._ \- I said. Yoongi hesitantly pulled his arm away and looked at me, and while looking at each other, I slid Yoongi's black skinny jeans down, along with his boxers, he sighed in relief from the freedom but then I felt him tense up and he went to cover his privates with his hands but I took them away after throwing his clothes on the ground. - _You are beautiful._ \- I stated kissing each of his hands and putting them on each of his sides, my gaze went from Yoongi's eyes to his proudly standing, pre-cum leaking cock. It was so hard it was making me incredibly aroused, my own member hard, leaking and twitching from the sight before my eyes. I grabbed the base of his cock and licked the tip, collecting the liquid from it, swallowing without hesitation, he was just looking at me and my mouth giving him such pleasure. I put Yoongi's tip in my mouth and then the whole huge throbbing cock, I slowly started moving my head up and down, eyes never leaving Yoongi's as he started moaning loudly, he tried to stop the sounds escaping from his lips with his hands but I immediately dismissed his idea.

\- _No, baby._ \- My mouth left Yoongi's cock wet and hard falling on his stomach as my hands reached to his arms to pull them away. - _I want to hear you, I want to know how good I'm making you feel, those sexy sinful sounds coming from you, it's making me so hot, don't deny daddy that pleasure, kitten, please._ \- I knew how Yoongi felt, I saw it in his expressions, I felt the intense lust in his eyes as I told him those words. He fucking loved it. I grabbed his cock from where it fell on his tummy, once again and started sucking, Yoongi's hips bucked up to meet my pace. Suddenly Yoongi yelled.

\- _Taehyung! Stop!_ \- My movements stilled and I let the cock pulsate back on the elder's tummy. I looked at him and asked.

\- _What is it, hyung?_ \- Yoongi's face flushed red, from embarrassment probably.

\- _I-I just.._

\- _Baby tell me, I need to know what you want so I can give it to you._ (a/n gi-give it to me...sorry) - Yoongi breathed trying to calm himself and answered hesitantly.

\- _I just... want.. y-you.. I.. IdidntwantocumbecauseIwantedmore._ \- He spouted out. I smirked. I knew what the older wanted but I wasn't going to give it to him so easily, although my painfully hard dick was stating otherwise, I wanted to hear those sinful words come out of his pretty pink lips, I wanted to see how dirty he can be.

\- _What? I didn't catch that. Baby be clear with what you want, if you are good, daddy will reward you the way you need it._ \- He took a deep breath and tried saying what he wanted.. needed without stuttering.

- _I don't want to cum.. Until you fuck me. I want you to fuck me.. M-make me yours, only yours.. Please.. Just.. Fuck me._ \- Yoongi was looking at the ceiling. Did he think I didn't want to fuck him? My baby boy, I will show him how much I want him. I started peppering kisses on his thigh.

\- _Okay baby boy, you'll get what you want, but I must ask you, one last time, are you sure? Because I won't be gentle._ \- He looked down at me, I was smirking up at him, my head between his thighs, he bit his lip.

\- _Yes, I'm sure, j-just.. please.. I need you..._ \- He stated desperately and I was more than happy to comply.

\- _Hands and knees baby boy._ \- I instructed with a dominant tone in my voice. I saw goosebumps on his skin from my tone but he quickly got on his hands and knees as I wanted. - _Good boy.._ \- I whispered in his ear as I licked the earlobe. I started leaving kisses on Yoongi's body travelling down to my target. I left two kisses on each ass cheek and parted them with my hands to reveal the pink virgin hole just waiting for me. Beautiful. Every single part of him was beautiful.

\- _So pretty baby boy.. just for me._ \- I licked the entrance and Yoongi moaned at the feeling. - _Those pretty sounds coming from your sinful little mouth baby, do you want more?_ \- I asked, knowing the answer but wanting to tease him.

\- _Y-yes._ \- He answered breathlessly. - _I want.. m-more please Aaahh._ \- he moaned as I slid my tongue in his tight virgin hole and started fucking him with it.

\- _Aahh y-yes daddy more y-yes._ \- He moaned moving his ass towards my face to meet my pace. I suddenly stopped and Yoongi whined at the loss of pleasure, I turned him around and put three fingers up to his beautiful, pouty pink lips.

\- _Suck._ \- I instructed. Yoongi immediately took the three fingers in his mouth and started swirling his tongue teasingly around them, making sure they were extra wet, never leaving my eyes. That view was so hot, my member twitching and leaking pre-cum, I needed to fuck this boy senseless but not right now, I needed to prepare him first. I took my fingers out of Yoongi's hot, wet mouth and instructed him to get back in the previous position. He got back on his hands and knees, purposely making his ass go farther up so I would get better access. I smirked at that action.

\- _So dirty, you're such a dirty little slut aren't you, baby boy._ \- Yoongi moaned at my words and I slapped his ass cheek. He fucking loved that. - _Answer me, are you a dirty slut for your daddy, baby boy?_

\- _Y-yes d-daddy I am a dirty s-slut, for you, only for you._

\- _That's right._ \- I slowly slid two fingers in Yoongi's ass, I knew it was too much but I was growing impatient, I wanted Yoongi and I wanted him now. He screamed from the sudden intrusion but soon enough got used to the feeling and moved his ass further down on my fingers. Taking the hint, I started fucking Yoongi with my fingers, soon adding a third one. Yoongi gasped at the stretch but quickly got used to it and was hungry for more.

\- _D-daddy please, I n-need more, I n-need you._ \- Yoongi whined.

\- _What do you want baby boy, say it, tell me, so daddy can give you what you need._ \- I teased.

- _I need your cock, I need your big cock inside me daddy, please I can't wait any longer._ \- Having enough waiting, myself, I took my fingers out of Yoongi's clenching hole and quickly replaced them with my cock. We both sigh in relief, finally. My fantasies are becoming reality. I wondered if Yoongi had wet dreams about us fucking. Probably. We are finally one and it's an amazing feeling. I knew Yoongi needed lube and to be stretched a bit more properly but I really couldn't wait longer. We've both been waiting for so long it's illegal. I asked Yoongi if he was okay and he nodded. I hope he's telling the truth. I don't want to hurt my baby.

 

 I carefully turned him around so that he was laying on his back on the bed, I wanted to see him, all of him, every single reaction, to hear clearly every single noise he made, I craved for it. I looked at him in awe, he looked so beautiful, panting heavily, face flushed red, eyes filled with lust, so much lust, his hair messy but still pretty, both his arms laid still on his sides and then he moved down, onto my cock, I got the hint and took both of Yoongi's pale legs, placing them on each of my shoulders and started thrusting in and out of Yoongi making him a moaning mess. His eyes rolled back and he was lost in all the pleasure my cock was giving him, his hand unconsciously reached to his own throbbing cock searching for friction but I swatted his hand away and he whined.

 

\- _No baby, if you need something, you tell daddy, I will help you, just tell me._  - Yoongi looked at me with sad eyes as even my movements had stopped, he was denied all pleasure and he didn't like it, not one bit.

\- _I want.. C-can I touch myself?_ \- Yoongi asked not looking away from my eyes.

\- _No, you can not._ \- Yoongi whined again. - _You tell me what you want ME to do, and I will pleasure you myself baby boy, I want you to know only my touch, to need only me, only my lips on your body, only my cock in your tight hole, only my hands touching your cock, do you understand me baby boy?_ \- Yoongi nodded and rested his head back onto the mattress.

\- _I.. Daddy?_ \- He looked back at me and I hummed in answer. - _Can y-you touch me? I want you.. Your hand on my.. cock._ \- I hummed again, satisfied with Yoongi's answer and put my hand around his cock pumping him slowly as I started moving inside of him slow at first but pretty soon I set up an unforgiving pace, unable to control myself, my pumping on Yoongi's cock had also increased in speed and pretty soon we were both close.

\- _Daddy!!_ \- Yoongi yelled and I knew he was going to cum.

\- _Me too, baby boy._ \- I breathed out and he came in my hand and on his own chest with a loud moan. I licked my hand clean and collected his cum from his stomach and licked it off as well, never leaving eye contact with him. He loved the sight I can fucking see it in his eyes. I came soon after that, deep inside him unable to control myself as Yoongi clenched so deliciously around me. I went to pull out but Yoongi whined and trapped me in, crossing his legs on my waist, pulling me in, closer. I took the hint and instead, carefully not to slip out of Yoongi's greedy hole, went up to kiss him with all the love I had for him. I parted our lips slightly, pants coming from both of us, as I said.

 

_''I love you.''_

_''I love you too.''_

 

We smiled fondly and pecked each other's lips one more time before I fell on Yoongi's right side, tiredly. Yoongi turned to face me and frowned.

 

- _Baby what is it?_ \- I asked worriedly.

\- _Did you do this on purpose?_

\- _What baby?_ \- Yoongi looked down at our bodies then back up to me.

- _I wanted you to stay in me, I wanted to feel you ..Longer.. But you.._ \- I chuckled and ruffled Yoongi's hair.

\- _You really are such a dirty boy, aren't you._ \- Yoongi frowned again.

\- _I just love you, you idiot and I don't want this to be over, yet._ \- He stated with confidence and I raised an eyebrow.

\- _Round two?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

**Yoongi's POV :**

 

_If I never met Taehyung and someone told me I would grow up and spend the rest of my days with the one and only love of my life, who would be my first, literally, everything, I would never believe such a statement._

_But here I am. A twenty-five year old me. Still as madly in love as the first time I fell for him. My dad was right when he told his dad we'd be together forever if we met. Even they are still friends. That gives me hope, not that I was ever doubting that Taehyung and I would make it._

_Maybe it's too early to say we made it? We're still young. We know each other pretty well. We haven't gotten bored of each other. We've never had an actual fight. It was always just small things like Taehyung being a brat. That was the only thing. Taehyung was a brat. An annoying brat. Annoying brat that I love with all my being. He taught me to love myself, he taught me so much that I will forever be grateful for this person being in my life. Honestly I could never see myself being with anyone else besides him. Even if we didn't know each other for (a/n say the name) seventeen years, I still feel like somehow fate would bring us together and we'd still fall in love madly. I can say with confidence that I will love Taehyung forever. I'm not saying I'll love him until the day I die because it would be a lie. I would love Taehyung after I die too. Forever. Our love is forever._

**Taehyung's POV :**

 

  _Honestly, I would've never guessed I'd be this loved, and cared for. I always thought my parents were the only people that loved me. Of course my parents Jin and Namjoon, not my biological parents that left me in that orphanage because they weren't ready for kids. Why did they have me at all if they didn't want kids? That's what I don't get. But they don't matter. I've gotten so so much love from Jin, Namjoon, and Yoongi's parents. Our parents always thought of us like siblings, that's how they cared about us. We had four parents. Of course Yoongi's parents cared for their other two children as well I'm not saying they only loved the both of us. And that is really everything I thought I'd need. I won't deny that sometimes I cried myself to sleep thinking I'd never be loved like mom and dad love each other, sometimes I needed to feel that kind of love, but I convinced myself I'd never receive it. I loved Yoongi-hyung, but I convinced myself he would never love such a wreck like me. But he did. I will forever be grateful to have this person by my side and I will never regret anything regarding him. This man is my everything. He is my forever._

 

 

\- _I do._ \- Taehyung said tears all over his face.

 

\- _I do._ \- Yoongi said, teary eyes as well.

 

 

 They felt so lucky to have each other and to have this never ending love. The guests cheered and they looked at their family in the front row, they all looked so happy for them, drying their tears. Their friend Jimin was Taehyung's best man and his boyfriend - Jungkook was Yoongi's. Jimin and Jungkook always told Taehyung and Yoongi that their love would be just as deep as theirs. Hyungsik's friend was there too, Hoseok, he had a beautiful, loving wife, and two little rascals that were the flower girls. Apparently Hoseok had decided to move to America as well after all of Hyungsik's praises. And he had thanked Hyungsik for that, because thanks to him he found the love of his life.

\- _You may kiss the groom._ \- Said the priest (a/n i literally know nothing about weddings is it even called a priest lol) and they held each other as they kissed.

 

Everyone cheered and when they separated they smiled at each other.

 

_"I love you forever."_ \- They told one another.

 

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope anyone who read this enjoyed it even just a little. This chapter was a little rushed, didn't want to end the fic on the smut- And also didn't have any great ideas so yeah. Thank you for reading!


End file.
